uranmefandomcom-20200214-history
Nueva Orden
History THE GENESIS Nueva Orden (NO) is an aztec themed alliance descendent of the CN alliance Nueva Vida (NV), it is known that some Nuevavidians migrated to uranme in the first days of the beta version to create NO. NV is indirectly related to NO and is considered the mother of this alliance. The founders of this alliance, the adams of NO were the vidians: Komblack Malthus Wegmans Prince Arutha Zeptallica Acamas NO is one of the oldest and almost the only alliance who survived all the long way to final version of URANME. However, many remarckable members and founders have gone away forever. PREHISTORIC NUEVA ORDEN NO was officially founded in September 19th 2007, the day the charter was created. But NO's history goes beyond those ancient days, it was really created in the first days of Beta version by the now mythic Komblack, the first emperor, the date of creation is lost in history. It is unknown now who was the heir or the government. Some sure members of the government could be Zeptallica, Malthus and Wegmans. Somehow the mythic emperor Komblack was overthrown by Malthus, who became the new emperor. It is known that it was due to a conflict with CADN (An ex-alliance of the Beta version). Could that be the reason of the eternal, almost folkloric hate that some members like Greatkhan or even me developed against CADN? Komblack was never seen again and becme the main god of NO. It is known that NO was passing for a dark moment when Malthus took control of the alliance, for those days another alliance was diying: German Influx. Some members of German Influx (Including me, Death Lord) decide to merge with NO. With the injection of new players and "Malthus' natural-born diplomat skills", quoting an ex-player description, the alliance rised again. And on september 19 2007 it was consolidated with the publication of the official charter, a charter that has remained the same until now. NUEVA ORDEN IN URANME-BETA NO's reputation in beta uranme was very contradictory, there were many members who didnt obey the charter and terrorized other nations and alliances, many "issues" with CADN, FN and other alliances related with terrorist attacks, gave NO the reputation of a rogue alliance; this, and the eternal hate of NO to CADN obligated the alliance to join an nitiative called WU led by LUNAR, a beta version alliance, to destroy a coalition made by CADN, FN and The Brotherood. In december 2007, a member of NO counsil, Paulina, tryed to betray NO and involve us in a war against a new superpowerful alliance of the beta game called GGGP. She was an old member of the German Influx and betrayed her leader to join NO, then it is barely known that she allied with Demokraticos (A known friend from CN) of the ASN alliance to merge with GGGP and destroy NO; but somehow it couldnt happen and she quited from counsil and resigned the alliance, the alliance have never heard of her again. Few info has been given to normal citizens of NO about this issue. It is known too that Greatkhan has something to do with this too. In the first days of 2008 war was declared by a coalition of alliances called the world union (WU), led by LUNAR against an axis made by CADN-FN-The Bortherhood. Since the first day of war, the WU was totally beaten, a civil war in LUNAR the same day of the offencive helped to destroy the entire WU. But some WU alliances sitll fought for several days: The Corps and NO. This 2 alliances were the only ones who were decided to fight together to the end. After some days of offensives and terrorist attacks against NO and The Corps, the only WU aliances still fighting, peace was finally signed, the conditions remain unknown or forgotten in history. Few days later, the military system was taken down to make some major improvemets. 15 May of 2008 was the date when Malthus resigned from government for unknown causes and gave the power to Greatkhan, the 3rd emperor of NO, with malthus, the rest of the original vidians resigned the allianceand pobably returned to NV. NO'S FIRST STEPS ON FINAL VERSION-URANME URANME was restarted on sunday 18 may 2008. The first nueva ordenian to re-sign in was me, Death lord. Shortly after the restart, the leaders of NO started the construction of a military coalition with the old enemies of CADN, List of Emperors Komblack ruled ???-??? First emperor, founder of Nueva Orden. Malthus ruled ???-May 15 2008 Co-founder of Nueva Orden, he drived the alliance throught almost all the Beta-Uranme. Greatkhan ruled May 15 2008-July 16 2008 Scaled all the way up to the throne. Death Lord July 16 2008-July 18 2008 Provitional emperor of NO. Charter Preamble We the nations of the Nueva Orden, hereby referred as NO, in order to form a more justified Order, insure safety of nations, provide support, and secure the liberty and freedom of aligned nations do ordain and establish this Charter for Nueva Orden alliance. Article I: Admission Any nation joining and pledging an oath to the Nueva Orden requesting membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliance and is approved by the Alliance Government. Shall not be approved nations that have terrorist activity history against aligned nations, or have active wars against any other nation. Any nation joining will have it’s history investigated for threads that might compromise it’s application in Nueva Orden. Article II: Structure of the Government 1. The Emperor The Emperor is the Sovereign of the alliance. As such, the Emperor has the sole power over the affairs of the alliance, although such powers can be delegated to others. The Emperor is the final authority on all internal and external matters. The Emperor can create any office and appoint any member to that office at his sole discretion. He is the ex officio chair of the Council, has veto power over the Council, and has the ability to block the election of specific Councilors if he sees fit to do so. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation. The Emperor will designate a replacement should the Emperor resign or die. 2. Royal Officers The Emperor may appoint various officers at his discretion. These officers include an Heir, a Comandante, Foreign Advisor, Head Of Commerce, Head Of Recruitment, Head Of Security and any other title or position created at the discretion of the Emperor. These officers serve at the pleasure of the Emperor and can be dismissed at any time. A. Heir I. The Heir will inherit all the powers of the emperor in case of resignation or death only the emperor can remove the Heir from his position. II. The Heir takes decisions for the alliance in de absence of the Emperor, he can conduct Council Elections, execute Defensive War Plans, conduct War, declare War (need full council approval + 60%>From members vote), activate MDP, nominate administration Officers (Foreign Advisor, Head Of Commerce, Head Of Recruitment) and cancel treaties (need full council approval). III. The Heir cannot start a Council Election out of the official date, nominate Comandante, start offensive war plans, expulse permanently any members of the Royal Office, create MDP (need full council approval). B. Commandante I. The Commandante of The Aztec Army can be nominated only by the Emperor himself. II. All the duties of the Commandante are stated in Section 4. The Aztec Army. C. Foreign Advisor I. The Foreign Advisor is responsible for The Diplomatic Corps, the Embassy Row of the forum and Nueva Orden’s Embassies in other alliances. II. The Foreign Advisor can open Diplomatic Sing up, approve or not (need Emperor’s vote to close and deny) Foreign Embassy in Embassy Row and remove Diplomat from chair in any Nueva Orden Embassy. III. The Foreign Advisor cannot block, silence, or disrespect, a Foreign Diplomat in any case by any meanings. D. Head Of Commerce I. The Head Of Commerce is responsible for the Commerce hall and it’s subforums, he will manage and organize The Nueva Orden Bank. II. The Head Of Commerce can approve or deny any aid asked from members, provide emergency and general aid chains. III. The Head Of Commerce cannot force members to do, or to cancel specific trades, force members to send aid or participate in a aid chain. E. Head Of Recruitment I. The Head Of Recruitment is responsible for the application, approval, of new members, The Head Of Recruitment is responsible for all the propaganda and coordination of the recruitment contests, and for the investigation of new members history. II. The Head Of Recruitment can deny any application, start recruitment contests and deny any propaganda proposal. III. The Head Of Recruitment cant close/open recruitment season (need Emperor/Heir vote + 75% of the council approval). F. Head Of Security I. The Head Of Security will organize the security of Nueva Orden nations, building our shield against terrorism, and coordinating any possible offensive/defensive with our Commandante II. The Head Of Security job is to know about the active threads, get information about terrorist nations and about security stance of our enemies in battle 3. The Council The Council will consist of six elected Councilors. The Emperor is the ex officio chair of the Council. This council will be charged with the day to day operations of the alliance. Elections shall be held every two months, where up to 10 members indicated by the The Body Republic of Nueva Orden. Council members shall be reelected only one time. 4. The Aztec Army The Comandante is the Supreme Commander of the Aztec Army during times of war. The Tlacochcalcatl may appoint Field Marshals and other military officers at his sole discretion. The Comandante and his military officers are charged with carrying out war plans, developing war strategy for the alliance, and awarding medals and honors to nations that have excelled in war. 5. The Body Republic All member nations of Nueva Orden will automatically have a seat in the Body Republic and will be corporately responsible for voting for members of the Council. The Body Republic also may be asked by the Emperor to vote on other matters, at the discretion of the Emperor. Article III: Rights Of Nueva Orden Members All member nations of Neuva Orden have these rights when they are admitted into Nueva Orden. All members are given the rights of free speech, equality, and protection, is their duty to serve The Aztec Army and participate in elections that need The Body Republic. The Emperor holds the right to silence any member he sees fit at any time. All members of Nueva Orden will be expected to conduct themeselvs in a respectable way. All Members are protected upon admission from unaligned attacks, Alliance attacks, and Terrorism. Any nations ever attacked will have the full support of The Aztec armies behind him or her. Article IV: Terrorism Nueva Orden will never use terrorism tactics during periods of peace; since our alliance consider terrorism a anti ethic tactic, terrorist nations will be flagged as free targets, even if in aligned nations it will be attacked with its alliance permission. Any Nueva Orden nation with terrorist camp will use terrorist actions without Brigadier General Permission, or in Peacetime. In Wartime Nueva Orden will use terrorism, in form of Espionage, and retaliation tactics against the enemies of the state. Article V: Expulsion from Nueva Orden Any nation can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from Nueva Orden to the Body Republic floor. In order for the motion to carry 75% + 1 of the voting nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 36 hours on expulsion votes. If the percentage is not reached before the time limit the motion fails. The Emperor can not be expelled from Nueva Orden. Likewise, the Emperor can pardon any nation from expulsion. The Emperor can also expel members on his own initiative, without a vote. Royal Officers can expelled with a motion from a group of 5 members, or any other Royal Officer, the motion will carry if votes reach 75% from Body republic and 50% of the Council (excluding any council members to be explelled) and Emperor/Heir Vote. Any member in Nueva Orden that declares war without permission or use terrorism tactics against aligned nations will be expelled from Nueva Orden, the only requisition is the proof of the act. Article VI: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Body Republic floor. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 8 hours but no more than 36 hours. If a supermajority (defined herein as 75% + 1) of the member nations voice support for the amendment before the 36 hour time limit is reached then the motion will be considered passed and carried. If it does not reach the supermajority before the 36 hour limit the motion will fail. © Nueva Orden September 19th 2007